feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Respect Thread (Main Series)
"What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?, born 23 June) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Note: Mania Classic Sonic = Generations Classic Sonic. The Past version of Sonic had been turned into an alternative reality version of Sonic due to the Time Eater changing the past. So the feats can still be scaled still. The rest of his feats are in this document. This page is continuing it. His physical abilities and other powers improve by every second since the events of Forces implying that what ever feats he has done in the past he is far superior to it now. OK KO version of him is actually the main series version of him and even more proof her when it mentions Raid and Enid where to tired from playing Sonic the Hedgehog video games implying that its the main series. STRENGTH: *Breaks metal bars with a spin attack *Pushes more heavy objects with his bare hands *Pushes even more heavy objects with his bare hands *Pushes a Large Snowball with his bare hands. Twice *Pushes four heavy objects simultaneously with his bare hands *Pushes a large metal cube with his bare hands *Sends a Metal Box flying with his bare hands *Moves Wrecking balls with his bare hands *Pierce through a giant size boulder with a spin attack and destroys the rest with his foot *Destroys a Military Helicopter with a tackle *Rips off a piece of metal from a Military Helicopter with his bare hands *Throw an Extreme Gear in the air with one hand *Grabs the Extreme Gear with one hand while in mid air *Sends an opponent flying with a single punch *Wind up Punch can send someone flying *Sweep Kicks can send people flying *Homing Attack is listed as "powerful" *His kicks are listed as "powerful" *His kicks are "Heavy" *Stronger than Bean *Breaks a barrier with a punch *Sends his clone flying with a single punch *Punches Knuckles in the face. Another one sends him flying. *Punches Metal Sonic in the face. Another one sends him flying. Metal Sonic tanked a Death Egg explosion. City level feat. *Clapping his hands on a fighter knocks them out for a brief second *Destroys numerous boulders simultaneously with a single spin attack *Carries both Tails and Knuckles simultaneously without slowing down *Carries Tails with one hand without slowing down *Lifts up a big chunk of ice with his bare hands and throws *Throws Knuckles (in his spin form) so hard with one hand that a stone wall breaks in pieces *Holds on to a large whale for long periods of time with his bare hands *Destroys a Giant Pillar with a Homing Attack *Pushes a large pillar down with his bare hands *Damages the Ghost Babylon with an uppercut punch *Destroys the Death Egg Robot's finger with a Spin Dash *Knocks away Johnny with a Tackle *Breaks out of a Giant's grip *Breaks through defense systems that are too strong for a normal person *Trip kicks Egg Gunners *Slide kicks create blue energy *Sends Eggman's large toy box machine back with a somersault kick *Shatters a Window with a single kick *Destroys a block of ice with a single kick *Destroys a large rock with a sweep kick *Destroys another large rock with a sweep kick *Sends numerous rocks flying with a sweep kick *Destroys half a battleship with a flying kick *Sends a Motobug flying with a single kick *Sends a Motobug flying with a sweep kick *Sends a Badnik flying with a single kick *Sends another badnik flying with a single kick *Sends a Grasshopper bot flying with a single kick *Kicks a Crabmeat so hard he creates a shockwave *Sends a Crabmeat flying with a single kick *Sends another Grasshopper bot flying into the other two with a single kick *Hits an Egg Pawn so hard with a Homing Attack that the shield blows off *Sends an Egg Pawn flying with a single kick *A single kick creates a shockwave that sends an Egg Pawn flying *Another Kick creates a shockwave that sends an Egg Pawn flying into another one destroying it * Egg Pawns take hits from Sonic Homing Attack which one shotted Egg Fighters who took numerous hits from Sonic the Werehog have equal durability to the nightmare types. Sonic the Werehog is listed as a power type. (Sonic's striking strength > Sonic the Werehog's striking strength) *Destroys an Egg Pawn with a flying kick *Destroys numerous Egg Pawns simultaneously with a slide kick *Destroys an Egg Pawn with a stomp.which creates a shockwave * Egg Pawns took hits from Vector and Omega who are power type characters (Sonic's striking strength > Omega and Vector's) *Pushes a Metal Box into a Egg Pawn so hard with his bare hands it explodes *Kicks a Metal Box into an Egg Pawn so hard he it explodes *One shots a Large Blue catakiller robot with a single kick *Blocks Rouge's kick with his bare hands *Damages a Phi with a single punch *Damages Tails with a single punch *Makes Tails bounce on the ground with a slam kick *Sends Tails flying with a break dance kick *Sends Emerl flying with a break dance kick *Sends Phi flying to the wall with a break dance kick *Blocks Cheese's Boost and Amy's hammer with his bare hands *Damages Chaos Gamma with a single punch *Knocks down Chaos Gamma with a slam kick *Axe Kick deals more damage than his Whirlwind move *Axe Kick deals more damage than Rouge's Tornado Kick *Axe Kick deals more damage than Amy's Hammer and her combined attacks with Cream *Sweep Kick scares Amy *Bodies the Death Egg Robot amplified by the Master Emerald with spin attacks *Hits the Ghost Titan's hand with a spin attack so hard he drops Marine *Blocks Ultimate Emerl's explosion punch with his bare hands. This is the highest power within Sonic Battle *Blocks Ultimate Emerl's enhanced spin attack with his bare hands. This move had the highest power in Sonic Battle *Blocks Ultimate Emerl's enhanced Sonic Waves with his bare hands *Stops Ultimate Emerl's Axe Kick with a punch *Matches Ultimate Emerl's punch *Trades physical blows with Jet *Knocks away Silver (Frozen in Ice) with a single kick *Knocks away Metal Sonic with a flying kick *Sends Shadow flying with a single kick *Sends another energy blast flying with a single kick *Traded a Homing Attack exchange with Shadow *Moves in a TK field which forces Silver to put more power into it to stop him *In the classic era, He can match Knuckles's strength *Easily stops Kncukles's strongest punch with a spin attack *Trades blows with Sir Lancelot *Trades blows with Sir Gawain *Trades blows with King Arthur and overpowers him *Trades more blows with King Arthur and overpowers him again *Overpowers King Arthur in a physical clash yet again *Him Destroying the Extractor will cause an explosion that will swallow up the entire planet *Sends the Egg Emperor flying with a single Homing Attack. The Egg Emperor is barely flinched by attacks from Power Types who have the highest attack power in Sonic Heroes. Sonic's striking strength > Power Types striking strength *Kicks Zavok so hard he creates a shockwave * He does it again with another one *Physical clashes with Zavok creates shockwaves *Hits Zavok with a Homing Attack so hard that the Death Queen is flying back. (Also creates a shockwave) *Sends the Egg Dragoon flying so hard with a Homing Attack it causes to have an explosion. the Egg Dragoon tanked its own attack which destroyed a large platform and was amplified by Dark Gaia's energy which can destroy a planet and split it into pieces with its bare hands. Large Planet level feat. *Proven to be physical stronger than Light Gaia who matched Dark Gaia in strength. He also destroyed his meteor attack with a single punch and block his energy beam with his bare hands. Large Planet level feat. *Bodies the Babylon Guardian with physical strikes. Babylon Guardian controls a dimension that contains a sun. Star to Solar System level *Damages a Voxai Overmind leader with a single kick. The Voxai Overmind leaders are empowered by the Great Emeralds which empowered the Cyclone which withstand the wormhole that can blow out the sun. Star level - Solar System feat. *Knocks back and damage the Nega Wisp Armor with a series of Homing Attacks. Its an empowered by combined wisp that contained hyper go on energy the same one that created a black hole that was calc Solar System level. Solar System feat. *Sends Mecha Knuckles flying with a single spin attack. Knuckles was able to take a black hole which was calc to be Dwarf Star level and consumed a constellation. Dwarf Star - Multi Solar System feat *Fights and defeats Second level Nightmarens. Nightmarens (2nd level) are capable of creating dimensions that contain numerous stars, a sun and a moon. He fights on each one. Multi-Solar System level. *As his Classic Self, Easily damages the Egg Mobile with a Homing Attack creating a shockwave. Egg Mobile was a able to take numerous hits from Ultimate Gemerl. Gemerl was amplified by the Chaos Emeralds which are stated have the ultimate power within the series which makes it superior to the Final Egg Blaster which can destroy a gallery of stars in a single shot. Multi-Solar System level feat. *Matches the Egg Robo to the point where it exploded. Its abilities were amplified by hyper go energy which can create a dimension that contained numerous stars in them. Multi-Solar System feat. *Destroys Giant PHR Metal Sonic with a tackle alongside the Avatar SPEED/AGILITY: *Stated to be the fastest twice *Too fast for KO. KO outpaces an boost move *Boxman considers his speed to be the Ultimate Power source *Easily outpaces Mecha KO who is just as fast as him *Mentioned to be the fastest yet again *Moves faster than the rest of the gang *Jet admits he is the fastest *Tails mentions he is the fastest *Tails mentions that he moves faster than the rest of the crew *His speed and acceleration surpass Blaze's *His speed and agility put him above the others *Most agile fighter in Sonic the Fighters and can chain consecutive attacks *His punches can go in a rapid fire succession *Kicks are so fast they appear as blurs *Sweep kicks are fast enough to leave blur trails *His speed can land blows to steel and other durable forms of matter *Creates a Sonic Boom. FTS *Moves 2,000 mph *Dodges Lightning. MHS+ *Sideflip dodges flying badniks that move so fast that they leave blurs *Runs extremely fast while holding Elise's hand. Elise mentions she never ran that fast before *Rapidly leaps off falling pieces of the Egg Carrier while carrying elise and moving at high speeds. *Jumps extremely high to a Flying Pirate Ship *Mentions that is body is as nimble as ever *Jump Dash can do a mid air dash *Move so fast he creates afterimages *Gets a boost of speed when he flips over an object *Gets a boost in the air when he flips over an object *One shots an enhanced Egg Hammer by blitzing him *Dodges a swing from Zomom and the last one with a matrix style dodge *Spin Dash can used Indefinitely *Spin Dash is similar to the Drop Dash as Sonic can jump while using the technique *Combines his Slide and Boost to move faster *Proven to be faster than Knuckles yet again *His speed can create shockwaves *Rapidly does a Homing Attack exchange with Shadow *Tails mentions he is the only person fast enough to catch Shadow *Moves so fast that Tails didn't notice he took the Chili Dog. Tails was able to match his movements in Sonic Colors. *Finds it hard to believe Shadow is faster than him *Shadow admits that he is faster than him. Shadow uses Chaos Control to amplify his speed to the point where he fast forwards time. MFTL to possible higher. *Metal Sonic is slower than him despite him matching his abilities. Tails back this up *Blitz Erazor Djinn numerous times despite the latter reading his movements *Fights Blaze so fast they create numerous rapid blows that is invisible to the naked eye *Lands on the Extreme Gear acrobatic style the same time he threw it. *Backflips off the Extreme Gear and grabs it at the same time *Backflips over energy bolts without looking *Perceives an Extreme Gear being thrown in slow motion. Accelerated Perception *Sticks the landing and intercepts the Babylon Rogues on extreme gears *Japanese manual of Sonic CD confirms he can move at the speed of light *Yuji Naka (one of Sonic's creators) confirmed he was light speed in a Sonic Heroes interview *Extra evidence of the lightspeed dash being the speed of light *Lightspeed Attack are mid-air Homing Attacks in a rapid succession and faster than the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack *Keeps up with Gemerl's teleportation a couple of times. FTL speed. *Keeps up with Gemerl's teleportation yet again. FTL speed. *Speed and acceleration matches NIGHTS. Its listed as Dash and Limit *Can move 284,449,623 x FTL *Proven to be faster than his Sonic Advance Super forms who can move.12,668,937,262,514.556584 x FTL *24,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 x FTL.. It's explained in the link *Matches and perceives Chaos Control which allows to user to teleport. FTL reactions and speed. *Travels from the Lost Prologue world to Sand Oasis world in mere seconds.Billions x FTL *Matches Classic Sonic's and Boom Sonic's speed in Sonic Runners * Boom Sonic moved so fast he entered another plane of existence. More explained in the link. MFTL feat *Faster than his own doppleganger (Not Metal Sonic tho) *Maintains movement in white space a dimension with no time and space. Inaccessible speed. *Ducks the Time Eater *Ducks the Time Eater again *Reacts and ducks the Time Eater again *Accelerates through time just by running. More explained in the link. Immeasurable speed. DURABILITY: *Survives a Faceplant *Takes a hit from the Death Egg Robot mk.II who can easily shake the ground with a single punch *Takes a hit from a Phi that used the "Sonic Flare" technique. *Takes numerous machine gun fire from all angles only to be knocked out for a second *Tanks Angel Island crushing him *Tanks hits from an Power Ring amped Zazz *Tanks a Black Hole that was calced to be Dwarf Star level *Takes a Hyper-go-on-energy based black hole while half his power was drained from the Final Color Blaster. That Black Hole is Large Star level. *Takes hits from a Voxai Overmind leader. Voxai Overmind are empowered by the Great Emeralds which empowered the Cyclone which allowed it to withstand the Wormhole that can blow out Sun. Star to Solar System level durability. *Takes an energy blast from the Babylon Guardian. Babylon Guardian controls a dimension that contains a sun. Star-Solar System level durability. *Takes hits from the Dark Queen. Her powers were empowered by the Scabbard which controls a dimension that contains a sun. Star to Solar System level durability. *Takes a hit from Jet who sends the Master Core: ABIS flying with a tackle. MSS level durability *Takes blast that nearly one shorted Tails (Classic and Modern). Tails tanked a Black Hole that create numerous stars. MSS level durability *Durability is equal to NIGHTS. Its listed as power *Takes a hit from Shadow *Tanks Shadow's Chaos Boost which was able to clash with the Sonic Boost which created a shockwave *Tanks energy waves from the PHR prototypes *Tanks a reactor explosion *Resist the Phantom Ruby blowing him back who made Classic Sonic trip *Takes Silver's psychic knife attack *Takes a Meteor Smash Attack that easily pins down Silver. Sonic's durability > Silver's durability *Takes two hits from Infinite. Infinite one shotted ESP Silver with one hand. Sonic's durability > ESP Silver's durability *Tanks Null Space a universe with no time nor space that destroys people that go inside it. Universal durability. *Takes an energy ball from the Time Eater *Takes the first hit from complete Time Eater and is only briefly knocked out by the second one. Time Eater was holding back and him holding back can tear through time. Universal durability. SKILL: *Yuji Naka confirms that he can jump and perform high speed attacks on enemies simultaneously *Superior close range fighter to Nack the Weasel *Uses Amy's own Hammer against her *A list of his fighting moves in Sonic the Fighters *Shows off more H2H combat moves *Fights Mecha Sonic in H2H combat *Blocks a Boost Move and Amy's Hammer with his bare hands. H2H combat skills *Combines his breakdance kicks and slam kicks to improve his fighting abilities *Overpowers a Phi with the same abilities in H2H combat. Phi is an expert H2H fighter *Blocks Rouge's kick with his bare hands. H2H combat skills *Overpowers Rouge in H2H combat. Rouge is trained in H2H combat. *Blocks Emerl's spin attack with his bare hands. H2H combat skills *Blocks an Explosion punch with his bare hands. H2H combat skills. *Blocks an enhanced spin attack with his bare hands. H2H combat skills. *More proof combining rapid fire turns and flying kicks *Combines his Boost and flying kicks in mid air combat. *Defeated 1000 genies *Fights Egg Fighters and Egg Dragon simultaneously. Egg Fighters can easily break out of a Werehog's grip, react to Sonic and take hits from the Werehog. Egg Dragon has Sonic's movement patterns. *Fights off a Weakened Infinite and an Army of Egg Pawns simultaneously INTELLIGENCE: *Uses his quick thinking to save the world *Defeats Light blasting badniks by luring them into each other to crash *Uses the Capsule Mech's own fighting style against him *Times the attack of a Giant Robot's hand and counterattacks *Figures out that Shadow was the one framing him for robbery and destruction *Figures out that Eggman used the Chaos Emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon *Suggest that Knuckles finds the key to the security door since he is a treasure hunter *Easily understands Tails plan someone with super intelligence *Figures out how to use Chaos Control and uses it to escape death *Figures out that the Space Colony Ark's core was designed like a shrine to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds *Times the attack of the Egg Hammer *Figures out that the explosions is what caused the Giant Snake to be awake *Figures out that Emerl is capable of combing moves that he has obtained. *Identified the "true" Solaris *Studies Eggman's next move *Uses the Light Orbs to lure Iblis in *Figures out the flaw of Sir Lancelot's fighting style *Plans to go on the defensive when Lancelot starts attacking *Lures Master Zik into a Blender Hole *Comes up with a quick plan to save everyone who can't fly *Figures out the fighting style of Death Egg Robot (Master Emerald amp) and counters it *Devises a plan to counterattack Metal Sonic *Figures out the flaw in Zavok's fighting style *Teaches the Avatar on Metal Sonic's fighting style *Explains a offensive and defensive strategy on how Blaze and him can fight the Egg Wizard without getting in each others way along with conserving energy and using their best moves. *He knows how Evaporation works *Figures out how the World Rings work *Figures out Sir Gawain's fighting style is all on power just like the main series Knuckles *Mentions he can counterattack the Dark Queen's fighting style with timing *Comes up with a quick plan to save Tails by putting in a space elevator *Devises a plan to catch up with his teammates in Wisp Circuit MISCELLANEOUS: *Red Sneakers are friction resistant *Extra proof of him holding back on his abilities *More proof he holds back on his abilities *Picks up signature moves during his battles *Resist mind control from the Overmind. They said he has a will of his own meaning it was not the Chaos Emerald that protected him from their mind controlling powers. *His great control over chaos energy prevents the universe from being shattered *Slides on Water *Masters an extreme gear that lacks manuverability *Pull off the same wind blitzing move that Jet performed. This time he was able to create a tornado when he hits his target. same one that blows away E-1000 Robots simultaneously. *Mentions the 06 events *Admits that is Classic Self is from another dimension. This is due to the fact that the Time Eater was changing the past and not only that remembers his past adventures when he was classic sonic back in his day. *Mentions the events of All Stars Racing transformed *Has the same profile as his Classic Self implying they are equals. Here is more proof of the Classic cast being past versions of the Modern Cast. *Fist Bump *Infinite mentions he fights better than the others that he fought. (This would imply the numerous resistance soldiers, Omega and ESP Silver) *Doesn't find Metal Sonic or Zavok to be a threat *Slaps his butt in front of Eggman. Sonic X reference *Playtime's over *Smartass *Works on his upper body *Master Ice Skater 1, 2, 3 *KO is easily amazed at his stat card which implies that he is one of the most powerful heroes in the OK KO series HAX: *Sonic Sense detects danger when he sneezes similar to Spider-Man's "Spider-Sense" *Spin Dash creates energy around him that creates a mini tornado if anyone touches it *Insta Shield makes him immune to damage *Jade Wisp can turn you into a ghost and steal other power ups *Drill Wisp gives automated boost and invincibility *White Wisp can boost attack power and speed *Power Rings can amplify your abilities *Slugger and Elf outfits amplify his abilities *Combines the power of fire and wind to amplify his boost *Copy powers TRANSFORMATIONS: *Super Sonic is a transformation that enhanced all his abilities, high speed flight, energy manipulation and invulnerability Category:Characters